


XO

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, First POV, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: I know I’m sending you to your death.I don’t know how I know but I do.  With every fiber of my being.





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line: _"Baby kiss me before they turn the lights out."_

I know I’m sending you to your death. 

 

I don’t know how I know but I do.  With every fiber of my being.

 

I want to remain optimistic.  I want to believe that you’ll succeed and come back to me in one piece, the world saved.  But I’ve seen too many strong men die in this war to have a healthy amount of faith.

 

I want to hate you, a feat that I’ll soon realize is hopelessly impossible, but I can’t seem to bring myself to find the emotions necessary for anger.  Anger towards you, that is.

 

I have plenty of anger – anger at the war, anger at Schmidt, anger at the circumstances surrounding this moment, anger that our story won’t end the way we want it to.  But I could never channel that anger towards you.  I want to call you selfish but you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met.

 

So many images have been flashing through my mind in the past few hours and I can’t seem to shake them even now.

 

You taking me into your arms and kissing me senseless in the war room.  Me waiting for you outside a London bar.  You escorting me back to my small flat before I invited you in, an invitation you knew was coming but you still acted surprised.  Me stitching you up after battle left you bloody and torn.  You carefully drawing picture after picture of me even as I blushed and laughed and half-heartedly told you to stop.  The end of the war.  A wedding.  An apartment in Brooklyn, shabby at first before becoming a beautiful brownstone after we’d saved up enough money.  Children.  Endless days and endless kisses from a future stolen by an evil world.

 

I hold on to that now as I watch you get ready to jump onto a moving plane.

 

Ever the soldier, I keep a stoic face.  I know you’re focused on the job at hand; I don’t want to distract your thoughts.  But perhaps your thoughts are the same as mine. 

 

I’ll never know.

 

All I know, with every fiber of my being, is that I have to kiss you before I never see you again. 

 

I can’t let you leave without a kiss before the lights go out on the greatest love story we’ll ever have.


End file.
